The Two A rewriting of Star Wars Ep 1
by Dai-Aron Kenobi
Summary: If you have seen or read episode one, well this is exsactly the same thing, exsept with a few added characters. As you all know, it's a story of adventure and daring, now with some added romance. This is rated PG13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all you people!! Come to read my story have you? well I hope you like it. This is my first fan fic... that I have posted on this site.... but who cares!! Oh I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. first chapters tend to be.

Disclamer: nothing from Star Wars books/movies or anything by George Lucus or Terry Brooks, who wrote Star Wars Episode 1 Phantom Menace, belonges to me. This story is just based off of it.

I hope that works. Is it all coverd? I hope so. anyway, please read and review! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!! They make me happy and I'm not happy. :'(

Chapter 1

Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Dai-Aron Windu were making their way to the Jedi council room. It was evening and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had just returned from a mission not even an hour ago. All three of them wore traditional Jedi clothing, consisting of a tunic, pants and a robe. Plus the ever-famous Jedi light saber. Though each had a slightly different color of cloth for their cloths, the stile was the same. Both Dai-Aron and Obi-Wan had their hair in the Jedi apprentice stile. Dai with her long Blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and a thin braid hanging from the right side of her head just behind the ear, and Obi-Wan with his dark brown hair cut short with a small pony tail in the back and also a thin braid going down the right side of his head. Qui-Gon was a Jedi Knight and the master of Obi-Wan. He wore his long graying hair in a half ponytail and a graying beard and mustache covered his worn face. Though he looked to be getting older, there was still a determined flam that burned in his blue eyes. Dai-Aron had sea blue eyes that were just as determined but had not seen as much as the older Jedi. Not to mention that she was considerably shorter. Though this did not mater for she was very strong. Plus she seemed to be watching everything, looking for anything strange. She had three cuffs along the top of her right ear. Two of gold and one that was a painted blue mettle. She looked up at Obi-Wan who was about 5 inches taller then her, but shorter then his master. He too had bright blue eyes and seemed to be watching his master most on the time. "I'm guessing that the council wants a report?" asked Obi-Wan.  
"I have a feeling that there is more to it then that," Qui-Gon answered.  
"What makes you say that, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon did not say anything. He just looked at Dai-Aron. Obi-Wan took the hint.  
"You don't think she has anything to do with this do you, Master?" he asked.  
"It is not very often that they send a padawan such as her to fetch us for the meeting." It was true. Usually a council aid was sent for those called to the Jedi council room. Obi-Wan was just about to say something in response when he realized that they had come to the large double doors that marked the Jedi Council room. The doors opened before them and the three entered the round room with its walls of pure glass. Dai-Aron looked through the tall view ports out at the large city planet as the sunset. She watched as lights all about them turned on as evening set in. "Ah, finally," said a voice of one of the council members, distracting Dai-Aron from her thoughts. "We have been waiting for you for some time now," Said Dai-Aron's father, Mace Windu. She acted as though to go stand by his side, but he raised a hand to stop her and she stood where she was, watching her master curiously.  
"I apologize, Master Windu," Qui-Gon stated, "there was heavier traffic then usual on entering the planet. We came as soon as we knew."  
"Very well," Mace Windu said. "We have another assignment for you. The three of you are to go as ambassadors of the senate and negotiate with the Tread Federation Viceroy and see if you can stop this blockade that has been made about the planet of Naboo."  
"The three of us?" asked Dai-Aron. "What of you my Master? Will you not be joining us?" Mace looked at the other councilors about the room. It was Yoda that said what they were all thinking. "Decided you are ready for the trials we have," he stated in his twisted language. Dai-Aron looked at the short, green humanoid in disbelief. She then looked to her father who nodded his head in agreement.  
"I think you are ready Dai. There is not much more that you can learn from me." Dai-Aron swallowed hard, trying to get past the lump in her throat and bowed. She turned and looked up at Obi-Wan who smiled and gave her a small nod on encouragement. They are sending me to the trials? Dai-Aron thought to herself. She still could not believe it. The rest of the time that they were in the council room was a blur to Dai-Aron. She only half listened as she wondered what her trials would be like. "You will be leaving for Naboo in two days. In the mean time, rest up and be ready. Dai-Aron, you will meet in the training rooms for your trial tomorrow morning. Do what you must to prepare yourself."  
"May the Force be with you," Yoda said. The three bowed and left the round room. It had gotten to be quite dark out. The three made their way to their quarters. "I can't believe that I'm going to the trials," Dai-Aron said faintly. Obi-Wan put his arm around her shoulders. "I knew that it would be soon. You were ready along time ago. I believe that you will do well," Obi-Wan said smiling down at Dai-Aron. They stopped at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's apartment. They entered and talked about what the mission was to be like and what Dai-Aron would have to do for the trials.  
  
It was evening of the next day. Yoda stood looking out of a tall window in one of the many training rooms that he held his classes. One of his many students, a young girl of about 9 years old, stood behind him, waiting patiently. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was in padawan stile. Her deep green eyes watched her master, slightly troubled. Yoda finally turned and looked at her.  
"Deo-Onna, train you no longer can I. Too much going on in the council there is." Yoda stated sadly. Deo-Onna dropped her eyes to the floor, crestfallen. "What will happen to me?" She asked.  
"Continue training you shale. Find a new master we will."  
"Who?" "Master Dai-Aron Windu I think," Master Yoda said. Deo-Onna looked at her old master funny.  
"Master Dai-Aron Windu? Is she not the apprentice of Master Mace Windu?" Deo-Onna asked.  
"Was, the trials did she. Finished them today she has!" Yoda announced proudly, Deo-Onna's eyes widened.  
"Really!"  
"Yes," said a voice from the other side of the room, there in the door way stood a smiling Dai-Aron, though she looked very tiered and worn, but she still seemed to be able to stand straight. She gave a small bow toward Yoda. "Good evening Master Yoda." Yoda also gave her a small head bow.  
"Decided that you should train Deo-Onna, the council has," Yoda said to the new Jedi Knight. "Only if you want to, what say you?"  
Dai-Aron looked at Deo-Onna with a small smile. "I will take Deo-Onna as my padawan learner," she stated matterafactly. Deo-Onna relaxed a bit and smiled. Yoda also smiled. "Knew you would, I did," he said. "Now, get ready to leave. Leave for Naboo tomorrow you do," Yoda made for the door. When he reached Dai-Aron, he stopped and looked up at her, squinting his tired looking eyes. "Sleep you need. Yes very tired you are." Then he continued toward the door. Dai-Aron watched him leave with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her face.  
"Don't mind him too much," Deo-Onna said. "He likes to predict how people feel and what they are thinking." "Yes," Dai-Aron agreed. "He's very good at it." A tired smile spread across her face. There was silence for a bit.  
"What is it like to have Master Yoda as an adoptive father?" Dai-Aron asked. Deo-Onna smiled. "Very interesting, I can tell you that much. It's strange being only nine and being taller then your father." Dai-Aron laughed. "Luckily I don't have to worry about that," She said.  
"Yes. What is it like having Master Windu as an adoptive father?" Deo-Onna asked.  
"Also interesting. It's kind of nice having a father on the Jedi council," Dai-Aron said. "I can agree with that one," Deo-Onna stated. There was another pause. "Is it true, Master, that you are in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi and there is to be a ceremony honoring you both?" Deo-Onna asked after getting up some courage. Dai-Aron looked down at Deo-Onna and smiled. She sat on one of the small chairs placed in the room.  
"Yes that is true. I love him very much, and we are much closer then some Jedi could ever hope to be with another person," Dai-Aron said. Deo-Onna looked a little down cast then. Dai-Aron knew how many of the younger girls had small crushes on Obi-Wan, mostly because he seemed so charming. This thought made Dai-Aron smile. She stood up suddenly.  
"Well, it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow," Dai-Aron said. "I suggest we turn in for the night." Deo-Onna nodded her head and headed for the door. Dai-Aron was right behind her. "Tomorrow I will come get you from your quarters before it's time to go. I want you to be ready when I come, alright?" "Okay," Deo-Onna responded. She began walking down the hall toward her quarters when she stopped. She turned back to her new master.  
"Master Dai-Aron?"  
"Yes Deo-Onna?"  
"I think I will enjoy training under you."  
Dai-Aron smiled. She walked over to the young girl and squatted down and looked up at her. "I will enjoy training you. We have much in common and I think there is much I can teach you." Then Dai-Aron got serous. "Though you must understand that we will go through hard times together. You must never let go of your trust in the Force. It is there to guide us and help us through those times. Do you understand?" Deo-Onna nodded. Dai-Aron smiled and stood up. "Good," She said. "Now off to bed." Deo-Onna turned and ran down the hall toward her quarters. Dai-Aron watched her go, tucking her hands in her wide cloak sleeves, smiling. She too would go to bed, but there was some one she wanted to talk to first. She turned and walked off toward Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's quarters.

Great chapter eh? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you liked it, I hope you read the next chapters that are coming up. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. So I forgot an intro in the first chapter. So sue me. I'm new at this. As you may have figured out. This is a love story between Dai-Aron and Obi-Wan. It has been quite fun writing it and I have had a lot of help (Ok not that much) from my friends. PLEASE REVEW!!! I want to know what people think. Oh I also apologize for any spelling mistakes.

........

Chapter 2  
It was early morning when Dai-Aron awoke. She turned over and saw Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully next to her. She sat up suddenly, startled. Her mind wheeled. What had happened the night before? She thought for a moment. She had come to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's after talking with Deo-Onna. They had talked for a wile. Qui-Gon had left to make preparations for that day. Then what? Dai-Aron thought hard. She must have fallen asleep. She sighed. That was it. After falling asleep on the couch Obi-Wan must have moved her to the bed instead of carrying her to her own quarters or waking her up. Dai-Aron sighed and lied down on her back, staring at the ceiling. Then she turned and wrapped her arms about Obi-Wan's bare chest. She laid her head on his back. He shifted a bit, and then resettled. It was then that Dai-Aron thought of Qui-Gon. She turned and looked out the bedroom door to see Qui-Gon's bed empty and made. She figured that he had gone to make a last minute check of things before they left. Dai-Aron was happy for this. She did not want Qui-Gon to see them showing such obvious affection of each other. He would not have it. She knew how much it worried him that they cared so much for each other. He was afraid of how it might affect them if something were to happen to one of them. Yet both Dai-Aron and Obi-Wan had talked about that a lot and had promised each other that they would not let it get to them, that they both knew that they were only mortal and death was part of life.   
  
Dai-Aron leaned over Obi-Wan. She began to play with the long thin braid that hung behind his ear. She then leaned close to his ear.  
  
"We should get up," She whispered gently. "There is much to do." Obi-Wan, who had actually been awake the whole time and had been trying to fall back to sleep, groaned. He rolled over on to his back and opened his blue eyes. He looked up at Dai-Aron. Then he lifted his left hand and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen infront of Dai-Aron's face behind her ear.  
  
"Strange not having a braid there," he said jokingly. Dai-Aron smiled. She put her hand on Obi-Wan's which he had now rested on her cheek.   
  
"Good morning to you too," she said. It was then Obi-Wan's turn to smile. Then he wrapped his hand about Dai-Aron's neck and pulled her close to him and kissed her.   
  
They talked for a bit and Obi-Wan played with Dai-Aron's long golden hair. After a wile, she got up and got dressed, her back to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked, propping his head up on his hand.  
  
"I told Deo-Onna that I would pick her up at her quarters," Dai-Aron stated.  
  
"Don't you want to eat something first?" he asked. Dai-Aron smiled to herself.   
  
"No, I have to stop by my place first anyway. I'll grab something then." After saying this, she turned back to Obi-Wan. She leaned on the bed. "Besides, you need to get up." Then she kissed Obi-Wan and left.  
  
Deo-Onna awoke in a totally different way. She got up at the same time that she always did, 6:00, two hours earlier then when Dai-Aron and Obi-Wan got up. As usual, Yoda had gone to the training room before her. She dressed in her usual training cloths, washed her face, and pulled back her long reddish, blonde hair into a pony tail and made sure that the long braid down the side of her head was obvious. Then she had a quick breakfast and was about to head out the door to the training room when she stopped. It was then that she remembered the conversation that she had the night before with her father and her new master, Dai-Aron. She no longer had to go to the training room with all the other apprentices her age. She was slightly relived, though a little sad as well.   
  
Then Deo-Onna turned from the door. She took her cloak off and draped it over a chair. Then she removed her personally modified lightsaber and set it on a table, and walked back into her bedroom. She had decided that what she was wearing was probably not best for travel and changed into some more comfortable Jedi garb, made of a softer, more durable material. Then she put on her cloak and attached her lightsaber to her belt. She grabbed some food and shoved it into her deep pockets that she herself had sown into her cloak, mostly what she put in them where biscuits or pieces of dried fruit and meat. She did this just incase there was ever a time when she was hungry and needed something to eat.   
  
Deo-Onna then sat to wait until her master came to get her. 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Deo-Onna walked over and pushed the button that opened the door. There stood Dai-Aron, smiling. She now had her hair pulled back much like that of Master Qui-Gon Jinn's, except that there was more hair infront that framed Dai-Aron's face. She had her hands tucked in the sleeves of her cloak.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.   
  
"Yep," Deo-Onna responded.   
  
"Good," Dai-Aron said. "Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan should be waiting for us at the ship." They headed for the hanger bay.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Deo-Onna squealed. She smiled broadly. Finally she would meet the ever famous Obi-Wan Kenobi and to think that her master was the apple of his eye. Deo-Onna followed her Master absent-mindedly.  
  
"Keep up, Deo-Onna," Dai-Aron said. Her patawan ran to catch up with her.   
  
A few minutes later they walked into the hanger bay. They saw the red and white T-shaped cruiser being loaded with supplies for the trip. It was a Radiant VII stile. It had three Dyne 577 sublight engines. It could hold up to 16 passengers, a captain, 2 co-pilots, 2 communications officers and 3 engineers.   
  
They saw Qui-Gon talking to the captain. Obi-Wan stood next to him. He looked over at the two as they approached. Then, saying something to Qui-Gon, began to walk over to them.   
  
"He's coming over to us!" Deo-Onna squealed as Obi-Wan walked toward them. Dai-Aron had to try hard not to laugh.  
  
"Shhh," She said, putting a finger to her lips. Obi-Wan stopped a few paces from Dai-Aron, feeling his master's eyes on him.   
  
"I'm surprised that you got here as soon as you did," Dia-Aron stated jokingly. "I would have thought that you would still be in bed." She smiled.  
  
"Hello to you too," Obi-Wan said. He turned and looked at his master. He was not paying attention any more. Obi-Wan moved in. He put his hands on Dai-Aron's hips and gave her a small kiss. He quickly moved away.  
  
Dai-Aron turned at Deo-Onna, looking a little flustered.  
  
"Obi, I want you to meet my patawan. This is Deo-Onna. Deo-Onna, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," She introduced. The two greeted each other with small head bows. "Pleased to meet you," Deo-Onna said, blushing deeply.  
  
"Same to you," Obi-Wan returned. He squatted down more to Deo-Onna's height. "So you are the daughter of Yoda," Obi-Wan said more then asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I am," Deo-Onna confirmed.   
  
"I heard that you where the top in your class,"  
  
"I was," Deo-Onna wanted to say more, but for some reason the words would not come.   
  
"That's good. You have a good master. No doubt you will be a great Jedi some day," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "Just take good care of Dai-Aron, she may need your help some day," he added with a wink. Deo-Onna giggled.  
  
"That I will," She said with a wink back. Deo-Onna was starting to get more comfortable with the friendly Jedi apprentice. He then stood up. He looked at Dai-Aron, and then headed for the ship where his master waited. Dai-Aron stepped in behind him and Deo-Onna beside her.   
  
"This should be an interesting trip," Dai-Aron whispered to her patawan. Deo-Onna giggled again, she and Obi-Wan were the first to board along with the co-pilots and captain. Qui-Gon and Dai-Aron conversed with each other before they got on.   
  
When all was ready, the ambassador ship blasted off the city planet of Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!! Now we get to the good stuff. Not that the other stuff was not good. But that's up to you. This chapter will have more to do with the actual episode. The other stuff was just to get into the new characters and such. Ok. Enough chit chat. Please read and review!

Chapter 3  
  
It was now the 8th hour of their flight. The flight had been uneventful, maybe even a bit boring. The four passengers occupied their time with talking, wandering the relatively large ship, and playing a variety of games and other activates. At that point in time Dia-Aron and Deo-Onna stood in the passenger seating area. Deo-Onna was blindfolded and was deflecting shots from a gray probe that was floating about her head and shot small laser beams that stung bad on contact. It was one of Deo-Onna's favorite training exercises. It gave her practice in falling into the force and letting it guide her movements.  
  
"Predict, don't react," Dai-Aron said to her patawan. "Relax." Deo-Onna visibly relaxed and blocked a shot at the same time. Dai-Aron smiled at her patawan's progress. It was a little surprising at the young girl's abilities. It probably came from having Yoda as a father. Dai-Aron knew that she was able to do so well at the trials because of Mace's training. "Do you want to try two probes?" Dai-Aron asked Deo-Onna. With out braking concentration, Deo-Onna nodded. Dai-Aron set the second probe to a low setting and let it go. It also began floating about Deo-Onna's head. For a few seconds she was distracted.  
  
"Feel, don't think," Dai-Aron said, "Let the Force guide you." She sat down on a counter with one foot on the ground. The other one leaned against the doors of the slide-open cupboards. She crossed her arms as she watched her padawan. She could see how hard Deo-Onna tried and this made her smile, for it reminded Dai-Aron so much of when she was that age.  
  
Dai-Aron watched the two probs. She could tell by her patawan's movements that Deo-Onna was starting to get tiered. Her movements where more drastic and she started to take more time deflecting shots. Dai-Aron brought a hand up to her face, wondering how long Deo-Onna would last this way.   
  
One shot came from below, one above. Now one shot from behind and in front. They seemed to come from everywhere. Dai-Aron's keen eyes picked up Deo-Onna's sudden falter. She had slowed down greatly and it was obvious that when both probes shot, Deo-Onna would not block both of them. Dai-Aron leapt up from her spot and ignited her lightsaber. She blocked the shot that her apprentice was sure to miss. It bounced off of her turquoise colored blade and struck the probe, bursting the underside. It fell to the ground, electricity snapped out from the severed wires. Still watching it, Dai-Aron put her lightsaber out and came out of her fighting stance. She turned her head and looked at her apprentice when Deo-Onna growled in frustration.   
  
"If only I had tried harder, I would not have missed it!" she shouted, stomping her foot. She pulled off the blindfold and threw it wildly. Dai-Aron caught it with the force before it knocked a lamp over. She pulled it to her. Then brought the annoyed Deo-Onna into her arms.   
  
"I know it's frustrating when you mess up," Dai-Aron said. She had her hands on Deo-Onna's shoulders and her arms where stretched out. Deo-Onna did not look her master in the face. She had turned red with anger and was much redder then her hair. "But this could not be helped. Your body is very tired. Only once you learn to fall totally into the Force will you be able to fully physically rely on it." Deo-Onna looked up at her master, the redness starting to fad away.   
  
"When will I know how to fall totally into the Force?" She asked. Dai-Aron smiled.  
  
"With time, my young padawan, with time," she smiled. "Even I can't totally fall in touch with the Force. It is a lot of work and takes a lot of energy. But you will learn." She stood up and patted her apprentice on the shoulder. Deo-Onna looked up at her master and smiled a bit. "Now is time to rest," Dai-Aron continued. Deo-Onna, who suddenly noticed just how tired she was, nodded her head and lay down on a bench seat that surrounded a table in the passenger area, She was almost instantly asleep. Dai-Aron sat down in a chair, not to far away, with a great sigh. It had been a long flight and all were tired of being cooped up. She propped her lags up on another chair and closed her eyes. She then probed about the ship with the Force, sensing where others were and what they were doing and after a bit, Dai-Aron found Obi-Wan. He was walking toward the passenger area now. She smiled as he stopped walking for a moment. Then she felt his touch though the Force and he continued.   
  
Soon he was in the room. Dai-Aron did not open her eyes as Obi-Wan pulled up a chair quietly next to her and he put his hand on her face and gently kissed her. He pulled away and Dai-Aron opened her eyes.   
  
"Hello," She said.  
  
"Hi," Obi-Wan responded, smiling. "How did things go with the probes?" he asked. Dai-Aron looked at the smashed probe on the floor. Obi-Wan looked at it too.   
  
"Not too good I take it," he said.   
  
"Oh, no," Dai-Aron said lightly. "It went well. We just had to have a lesson in human weakness is all."  
  
"Ah," Obi-Wan responded, nodding knowingly. "I see." There was a small pause. "You look tired," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I feel tired." Dai-Aron responded. "How are we doing on time?" She asked.  
  
"Right on time. Which means that we only have twelve or so hours left," Obi-Wan answered. He had spent most of the time in the cockpit with Qui-Gon and knew most of what was going on about the ship.  
  
"Well I bet we will have a lot to do when we get there. I think I'm going to try to get some sleep."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Obi-Wan agreed. They both picked places to sleep around the passenger area and soon where asleep. Dai-Aron slept close to her padawan and Obi-Wan not too far from them. None of them heard Qui-Gon enter a few minutes later and also find a place to sleep.   
  
Dai-Aron awoke 7 hours later to the sound of light movement next to her. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Deo-Onna's face was right next to hers and she was staring right into her master's eyes, startling Dai-Aron, causing her to sit up.   
  
"Deo-Onna, you startled me!"  
  
"Sorry Master. I didn't mean to."  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Dai-Aron asked. Deo-Onna shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"I don't know, thirty minutes or so," she responded. Dai-Aron shook her head and looked about the room. Obi-Wan was still asleep; Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Dai-Aron got up and started walking toward the door.   
  
"Where are you going Master?" Deo-Onna asked getting up to follow her master.  
  
"I'm going to go find Qui-Gon. Why don't you set Coruscant Chartierise and try your staring tactic on Obi-Wan. See if it wakes him up. If he is awake when I get back, then he can play a few games with us."  
  
Deo-Onna smiled, "Ok." She went to the table and started setting up the pieces from where they were from the last game. Dai-Aron left and headed for the Bridge. She thought that this was most likely where she would find Qui-Gon. Upon entering, she found him standing by the door covered in shadows from the darkness of space. Dai-Aron yawned as she went to stand on Qui-Gon's left side.   
  
"Sleep well?" He asked without looking at her. This caused Dai-Aron to smile. He knew she had been coming.  
  
"I believe so," she responded. "Did you get any?" she asked. A small smile crossed Qui-Gon's lips, amusement resonated from him, but he quickly masked it with the Force.   
  
"Yes I got five or six hours."  
  
"That's good," Dai-Aron responded. "How are we doing on time?"  
  
"Well. We should be there in the time predicted."  
  
"How much time till we arrive?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say four maybe five hours."  
  
Dai-Aron smiled. "Good. That should give us enough time for a few games of Coruscant Chartierise," she said, looking out the front view port. She turned her head and looked at Qui-Gon. "Care to join?" She asked the older man with a smile. "It is the most fun with four players." Qui-Gon thought for a moment.   
  
"Maybe in a bit," he said after a slight pause. Dai-Aron shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Your loss," she stated. Then she turned and walked back out the cockpit door. Qui-Gon smiled after her, shaking his head.   
  
When Dai-Aron walked back into the passenger area, she saw   
  
Obi-Wan sit up, rubbing his eyes, and Deo-Onna smiling triumphantly as she went to where the board was set up. She looked up as Dai-Aron walked in.   
  
"It worked, Master! I stared at him long enough and he woke up," she yelled. Obi-Wan winced a bit at the loudness of her voice.   
  
"Yes and it was kind of startling to wake up to someone's face right next to yours," he stated groggily. Dai-Aron did her best not to smile.  
  
"Don't worry. She did the same thing to me."  
  
"That's where she got the idea from," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. Dai-Aron smiled openly.  
  
"Well sense your up, why don't you join us for a few rounds of Coruscant Chartierise. Qui-Gon said that we have four or five hours until we arrive at Naboo," she suggested. Obi-Wan groaned a bit as he stood up.  
  
"Fine." He moved over to the table and sat on the opposite side of Deo-Onna. Dai-Aron sat next to Deo-Onna, both taking the two corners of the board on that side.   
  
Coruscant Chartierise was a mix of two very old games, one of which is Chess, and is still played regularly through out the galaxy, the other was known as Chinese Checkers. That game has unfortunately been lost, except for the special few that still remember the rules.   
  
Coruscant Chartierise consists of a square board split into four different sections and four different sets of colored pieces, each set of pieces is set up on a different square of the board. The sets consist of ten different pieces. This allows you to play with four different people at one time.   
  
There are two different ways to play. You can either team up with another person beside you or have a free-for-all. The object of the game is to capture the other players' pieces using different moves. Here is where Chess really comes in. Each piece of the sets has a different move. Allowing you to defeat your opponent/s in different ways.   
  
Dai-Aron would have loved to have a team battle but sense there was only three of them, she would have to settle for a free-for-all.   
  
"But I must warn you," Obi-wan said, "I am pretty good. So I'll probably beat both of you no problem." Dai-Aron smiled at his pride.   
  
"I don't know," she said. "Deo-Onna's gotten pretty good."  
  
"I've had enough!" Obi-Wan shouted. He stood up from the table as Deo-Onna made the finishing move on Obi-Wan and eliminated him from the game. Dai-Aron smiled.  
  
"You seemed to be doing well when Qui-Gon was in here playing on your team. Oh, wait. He was the one that always won it for you."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned and crossed his arms. "You don't have to rub it in." He then walked away toward another part of the room. Deo-Onna looked up at her master.  
  
"Now look what you did," She said. "He won't play with us now." Dai-Aron just smiled.  
  
"Oh, come on Obi. Just one more game," She begged. Obi-Wan frowned.   
  
"No. You just want to beat me again." He then turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Spoil sport!" Deo-Onna said to Obi-Wan's back. The girls then laughed.   
  
"Oh well. I'll teach you a new game," Dai-Aron said.  
  
"Really, what game is that?" Deo-Onna asked.   
  
"Its called Slap Jack."   
  
"Interesting, how do you play?" Deo-Onna looked at her master with a curious look. Dai-Aron got a deck of playing cards out and began shuffling them.   
  
"Well the point is to get the whole deck in your hand. The deck is split between the people that are playing." Dai-Aron dealt the cards. "Now you hold all your cards face down in your hand. Then you flip the top card over and lay it down in the center in turns, but you must do this fast or the game is not fair. So let's try that."  
  
The two began flipping the cards one on top of the other. Suddenly Deo-Onna flipped the jack of spades. "Now stop," Dai-Aron said. "This is where the game gets its name. When some one flips a jack you slap it and who ever slaps it first gets the pile of cards. Let's try that again." Dai-Aron picked up all the cards and then redealt them. They laid down the cards. Suddenly Dai-Aron laid down the jack of hearts. They both slapped at it but Dai-Aron got the pile.   
  
"Good job!" she said smiling. "There is one more aspect to this game. You can also slap doubles."  
  
"Meaning..." Deo-Onna said.  
  
"Meaning that if I laid down a two and then you laid down a two you could slap it and get the pile. You can do that with any card. Oh and if someone lays down a jack but the other person lays down a card on top of it before it is slapped, then the jack is lost and you continue play."  
  
"I see. So you continue doing this until the whole pile is in your or your opponent's hand."  
  
"Yes, that is absolutely right. Shale we try from the beginning?" Deo-Onna nodded her head. Dai-Aron picked up the cards and dealt them again. Then they began to play. They played for the hour or so that it took them to arrive at the Naboo blockade and dock. They did not look up from their game until they felt the ship bump slightly, indicating that they had landed. Dai-Aron looked up from their game and looked out one of the small view ports.   
  
"It seems we have docked in one of the Trade Federation's docking bays," she commented. Just then, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came into the room. They crossed the room as the exit ramp descended. Dai-Aron walked to Obi-Wan's side, Deo-Onna not far behind.   
  
Dai-Aron then did something strange. Standing on her tiptoes, She kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek.   
  
"Good luck with the negotiations," she said. Deo-Onna looked confused. As did Obi-Wan. He turned to his master.  
  
"They are not going with us?" he asked. Qui-Gon turned and looked at him, giving Dai-Aron a quick glance.  
  
"No. Dai-Aron and I talked about this before we boarded the ship on Coruscant," He said. Obi-Wan looked at Dai-Aron a bit sadly. He wanted her to be by his side while they went through this mission together. It was the first one that they had ever done as true partners. Yet he understood why it could not be. If the three of them went, Deo-Onna had to as well, and a girl so young being an ambassador would be a little suspicious. They could not leave her by herself on the ship and Dai-Aron was her master. Obi-Wan looked back a Qui-Gon.  
  
"I understand Master," he said and the two of them exited the ship. A protocol droid was waiting for them. Qui-Gon turned and looked at the two girls over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry," He said. "This will not take long. I'm sure the negotiations will be short." Then he followed after Obi-Wan.  
  
Deo-Onna sat back down in her chair, crossing her arms, the door shut.   
  
"It's not fair, just because I'm too young to watch myself. You could have gone, Master!" she said, pouting.   
  
"I'm sure I could have, but Qui-Gon and I decided this as a safety precaution incase anything happens," Dai-Aron paused and looked out one of the view ports at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's backs. "Besides, I have this strange feeling that something is not right here." Deo-Onna looked at her master curiously and reached out with the Force. She sensed nothing.  
  
"What is it, Master?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not sure," Dai-Aron responded, deep in thought. She shook her head and grabbed the pile of playing cards and started dealing another game of SlapJack. "Well, we have to do something to pass the time," she said, smiling, as she picked up her cards. Deo-Onna did the same and they began to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. So this past chapter might have been a bit boring, but it gets more interesting, really! Now we have some excitement! Fun!!! This was definitely a fun chapter to write. I hope it's just as fun to read. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

..........

Chapter 4  
  
Thud!  
  
"Ha! I get the pile again!" Deo-Onna shouted. Dai-Aron shook her head.  
  
"Your getting too good at this," She said. Deo-Onna smiled. "I guess I should teach you a few other speed games," Dai-Aron continued.   
  
"That would be fun," Deo-Onna said with anticipation.  
  
"Well the first is call..." Dai-Aron paused, looking up, alarmed.  
  
"What is i...?" Deo-Onna started. Then her eyes widened. "I sense it too."  
  
"We have to get off this ship, come on." The two got up from the table and headed for the door out of the ship. Deo-Onna paused a second.  
  
"What about the crew?" she asked. Dai-Aron turned to her patawan, pain on her face.  
  
"No time." She then faced the closed door. There was no switch to open it. This did not stop Dai-Aron. Pulling the Force to her, she opened the door. Luckily the ramp was still down. Dai-Aron called Deo-Onna and told her to go ahead. They ran toward the open door of the docking bay. It started to close. Dai-Aron reached out with the Force and held the door open until they could get there. Just as they were to cross through the threshold, there was a loud explosion. Master and padawan where thrown into the air. Dai-Aron grabbed her patawan in midair and turned her over, causing just Dai-Aron to hit the opposite wall. The last thing she saw where pieces of debris flying through the slow closing bay doors.   
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat at a round table in the Counsel Room.  
  
"Master, is it customary for the Federation to make Ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor wait so long?" Obi-Wan asked, taking a sip of the drink that the protocol droid had served them. Suddenly there was a loud explosion that sent vibrations through the room, making the table shake and knocking the glasses over, spilling their cotenants all over. Both Jedi stood up in alarm, as they felt the wave of pain flow through the Force. The protocol droid apologized for the mess and began to clean it up.   
  
"What was that, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, trying to see it through the Force. His eyes instantly snapped open.   
  
"They have blown up our ship!" he said, alarmed. Obi-Wan paled slightly.  
  
"Dai, Deo-Onna!" he said fearfully.   
  
"They are fine. We should worry about ourselves for now."  
  
Obi-Wan realized that he was holding his breath and slowly exhaled. Then the two heard a sharp hissing sound. Obi-Wan's brow wrinkled slightly.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
There was only one word for it. Qui-Gon looked at his patawan.  
  
"Gas," he responded.   
  
Dai-Aron groaned as consciousness came back to her. Pain ran through her like wild fire, but she mustered the strength to get up. Slowly, she brought her legs under her and sat up on her knees. Deo-Onna lay infront of her, also unconscious. Dai-Aron put a hand on her patawan's shoulder and shook her gently.  
  
"Deo-Onna," She said. The young girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Then she too sat up. "Anything broken?" Dai-Aron asked. Deo-Onna moved everything to make sure.  
  
"No," she responded. "Every thing just hurts," Deo-Onna added. Dai-Aron laughed, and then winced a bit in pain.  
  
"I know how that feels. Come on. We have to find Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan." The two girls got to their feet and looked around them.  
  
"How will we find them?" Deo-Onna asked her master.   
  
"Good question," Dai-Aron responded. Then she closed her eyes and reached into the Force. Soon she found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They where in a room and there was some sort of mist about them. I hope they'll be all right by the time we get to them. She thought to herself. Then she opened her eyes and pointed down the hall to their left.  
  
"That way!" she said.  
  
"That works," Deo-Onna said softly to herself as she followed behind her master. Dai-Aron led them through a series of twists and turns. Also up many stairs and lifts. Finally they reached a hall not too far from the room that Dai-Aron had seen their companions in. There was the sound of laser beam clashing with lightsaber. Dai-Aron paused, listening. Then she motioned her patawan against the wall and both put their backs to it. Slowly Dai-Aron moved closer to the corner. When she got to it, she carefully looked around it. Qui-Gon had his back to her and was trying to melt a hole through the control room doors, which glowed red from the heat. Obi-Wan was making mince meat of battle droids. Dai-Aron then heard something she was dreading to hear. She backed away from the corner as suddenly a strange looking droid rolled by. They could hear others approaching the place where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were.  
  
"Destroyer droids," Dai-Aron whispered. "These people mean business." Deo-Onna looked at her Master desperately, as Dai-Aron looked around them. "Get that ventilation shaft open," Dai-Aron said at last. Deo-Onna got on it as Dai-Aron quietly went around the corner. She saw that the Destroyer droid had stopped not too far from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and had been joined by two others. Dai-Aron slowly walked up behind it. She readied her lightsaber and held it high for a strike, hoping against all hope that some how she could get through the blue tinged shield, but she was not so lucky. Though it did stop the firing long enough for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to escape. "This way!" Dai-Aron shouted to her comrades and they ran down the hall, Destroyer droids hot on their tail. They slipped down the hall way and into the ventilation shaft that Deo-Onna had waiting for them. Shutting off the entrance, they waited as the Destroyer droids rolled past. Once they where gone, the four looked at each other.   
  
"What do we do now?" asked Deo-Onna. Looking down both directions of the shaft, Qui-Gon pointed left.  
  
"We go that way," he said and began to lead the way, Obi-Wan behind him. They crawled through the shaft and soon found themselves in another opening. They where high above the ground and could see much from where they were.  
  
It seemed that they had reached another hanger bay. There were many large Federation ships that looked to be loading droid troops onto them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, being the closest ones to the action, related all of what they saw to the girls behind them.   
  
"An army?" Dai-Aron said, shocked. "This seems very unusual for the Trade Federation." She craned her neck slightly to see what exactly the two men where talking about.   
  
"What do you mean, Master?" Deo-Onna asked, slightly distracted by Obi-Wan's back.   
  
"Well the Trade Federation Neimoidians are enterprisers, not fighters," Qui-Gon answered for Dai-Aron.   
  
"This looks like an invasion army," Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"Shouldn't we warn the Naboo?" Dai-Aron asked. Qui-Gon nodded his head.   
  
"But we should not do that here," he said.  
  
"Why don't we hitch a ride with our friends down there?" Deo-Onna suggested.   
  
"It's the least they can do after the way they have treated us," Obi-Wan agreed.  
  
"Good idea," Qui-Gon said. "We will all take separate transports and meet on the surface."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Dai-Aron said.  
  
"Good, then we are all agreed," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"You were right about one thing, Master," Obi-Wan said a small smile dancing on his face. His master looked at him. "The negotiations where short." Dai-Aron smiled and Deo-Onna giggled at the small joke. Qui-Gon ignored the statement and jumped down from the shaft. Obi-Wan soon followed, but just before he left, Dai-Aron grabbed his lightsaber carefully from his belt.  
  
"What are you doing, Master?" Deo-Onna asked after Obi-Wan had jumped down. Dai-Aron smiled.  
  
"Knowing him, he'll end up ruining it," she explained. "I just saved him a lot of work." Then she jumped down after her love and his Master. Deo-Onna followed closely.   
  
I hope you are right, Master, she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Just you let you know, alot of this I wrote when it was really late, So I'm sorry if parts dont make sence or seem really slow or something. I have got to start drinking coffie. So... ah... yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Chapter 5   
  
It was early morning on the emerald plant of Naboo; fog was thick in the swamps where the Federation transports landed. They came down silently and suddenly, appearing like ghosts through the fog. They landed by dark waters, or hovered over them. The waters stirred near one of the transports that had landed by a pool, and Obi-Wan's head surfaced. He took in the sights around him, then, taking a deep breath, quietly descended into the water once more. A few minutes later he resurfaced nearer to the shore. Watching the shoreline carefully, he saw a dark shape running through the woods. He knew, by the long hair and build, that it was Qui-Gon and swam to meet him, but where were the other two?  
  
Dai-Aron sat in the high branches of a nearby tree. She had a good sight of the pool and had seen Obi-Wan surface both times. She also had spotted Qui-Gon running through the woods. After seeing this, Dai-Aron jumped down from her hiding place. She landed near her patawan, who hid in some under brush around the tree. Deo-Onna had refused to leave her Master's side at any point in their trip down to the surface. In some ways Dai-Aron was glad because it made it easier for her to keep track of the young girl. The two of them started making their way in the direction that Qui-Gon had gone.  
  
Qui-Gon himself was trying to get away from the landing area. He sensed the others were on their way. He could hear transports and STAPs behind him as he moved, like a shadow, through the forest. Animals of all kinds ran with and around him. Suddenly another pool appeared. It was slightly smaller then the one he had just come from. Upon arriving there, he ran into a strange creature that was crouching be the pool. It looked a lot like a frog, only with long ears and a long bill like nose. It heard the sounds of the approaching vehicles and realized the danger. Seeing Qui-Gon coming toward it, it lunged at him, attaching it's self to Qui-Gon's legs.   
  
"Hep me!" it said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Let me go!" Qui-Gon growled. Still the creature clung to Qui-Gon, making it almost impossible for him to move.   
  
"Please sah, hep me!" A transport was practically on top of them. Not having enough time to get out from its path, Qui-Gon dived forward, pinning the strange creature down with his arm. The transport passed over them and continued through the forest. When it was gone, Qui-Gon was up again, still trying to pry himself from the creature.   
  
"Oh, oh, yous saved mes! I love yous!" it said. Then began to kiss Qui-Gon.   
  
"Let go of me!" Qui-Gon shouted, quite annoyed. Finally he broke from the thing's grip. He turned to get a better look at it. "Get out of here," he said to what apparently was a he. Then Qui-Gon looked about him, trying to figure out what his next move was and judged the distance of the surrounding STAPs by their sound.  
  
"Oh no," said the frog like creature. "Mes stay wit yous. JarJar Binks be loyal, humble Gungan friend."  
  
"Thank you, but your company is not necessary."  
  
"Oh but it tis, tis life debt! Demanded by the gods it tis." Qui-Gon ignored the Gungan as he listened to the STAPs get closer. Suddenly one broke through the mist behind them, chasing a very tired Obi-Wan. JarJar backed away screaming "Oh," over and over again and covering his eyes with his long fingered hands. The STAP opened fire. Qui-Gon instantly ignited his lightsaber and deflected the shots back at the hovering craft. It fell to pieces along with it's droid pilot.   
  
"You saved my again!" JarJar said. Qui-Gon still ignored him as his patawan came to him.  
  
"Sorry Master, but I cant seem to find my lightsaber," Obi-Wan said. His face was red, but it was hard to tell if that was from his exertion or embarrassment.   
  
"You lost your lightsaber?" Qui-Gon said in amassment.  
  
"I didn't lose it. I just can't find it," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon was just about to respond, when he was cut off.  
  
"Looking for this?" said a light voice through the mist. The three in the clearing turned in the direction of the voice. Dai-Aron and Deo-Onna could be seen through the heavy fog. Dai-Aron had Obi-Wan's lightsaber in one hand and she was tossing it into the air where it would flip a few times, then fall back into Dai-Aron's hand in the exact same position. A small smile played on her lips. When Obi-Wan saw Dai-Aron with his lightsaber, he turned an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Deo-Onna, who followed behind her Master slightly to her right, felt sorry for Obi-Wan. I never knew anyone could get that red. She thought to herself.   
  
"In a place like this, you were sure to ruin it, so I took it for safekeeping," Dai-Aron said as she returned the lightsaber. Obi-Wan said nothing, but Qui-Gon smiled slightly.   
  
"It's a good thing some one is watching out for you, my young patawan," he said.   
  
"How many of yous tis der?" JarJar asked suddenly. The four Jedi turned to regard him.  
  
"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked in slight disgust.   
  
"JarJar Binks. He's a Gungan, a local," Qui-Gon informed them. He then looked about them. They all suddenly noticed the sound of the STAPs. "We best be moving on before more STAPs come."  
  
"Yous say more?" JarJar didn't like the thought of more STAPs coming. One was enough for him. The Jedi were already walking away before he could say anything more. Then an idea came to him. "Wait! Mes ah know of a place of safety! Tis called Otoh Gunga," he yelled to the backs of the Jedi that had just disappeared in the surrounding fog. JarJar looked about him, listening to the high pitch scream of STAPs, as they grew closer. Fearing the worst, the lost Gungan tried again. "Tis a city. Where I grew up," he yelled into the mist. Suddenly Qui-Gon reappeared, the others following close behind.  
  
"A city you say? Take us there!" Qui-Gon commanded. JarJar suddenly looked cress fallen, as though he just remembered something.  
  
"Oh, mebbe me no take yous."  
  
"No?" questioned Qui-Gon, giving the Gungan a hard stare.  
  
"Tis embarrassing, but... afraid mes been banished," JarJar confessed. The STAPs came closer. Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon got closer to the Gungan. Dai-Aron turned her back to the group as she watched the swirling fog.  
  
"If we don't move now, there may be trouble," she said to her patawan. "Stay close to me Deo-Onna."  
  
"Yes, Master," Deo-Onna said, also watching the swirling mist. The two men were now very close to the nervous Gungan. A deep pulsing drone could be heard that drowned out the high-pitched STAPs.  
  
"You hear that?" Qui-Gon asked referring to the deep noise. "That's the sound of a thousand terrible things coming at us." Qui-Gon continued. The Jedi saw JarJar visibly swallow, fear on his face.   
  
"And when they find us, they'll smash us, cut us up into little quivering pieces and blast us to oblivion," Obi-Wan added. JarJar looked at the two Jedi and saw that they where very serious. After swallowing one more time, he spoke.  
  
"Your point be taken. Tis dis way. Quick!" he then turned and began running through the woods. The Jedi followed close behind.   
  
They moved through the woods for a long time. Finally JarJar stopped at another pool.  
  
"How much farther?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
"Not much farther now," JarJar said. Suddenly he jumped high into the air and, doing at twist and flip, dived into the water. Seconds later he surfaced and looked at the Jedi. "yous follow mes now, okyday?" Then he went under the water. Fitting breathing devises between their teeth, the Jedi followed the Gungan. they swam for many minutes through the dark waters. Deo-Onna was starting to feel tired of pushing herself though the water, when finally they saw the bright, yellow, lights of Otoh Gunga. Slowly the lights grew bigger and soon they could see other Gungans walking around the large underwater city. The Jedi also saw that the whole city was surrounded in bubbles that gave the city an artificial atmosphere. There was a small pad just out side of the bubble that was made for just these kinds of entrances. JarJar was the first to get to the pad. He stood on it and then progressed to walk toward the bubble and pushed his way through it. The Jedi followed suite, and soon all five of them where inside the city. From there, they went down a path that led to a square sounded by buildings. When the Gungans living there saw the strange group, many shrunk back in fear and gasped or screamed. Hearing the disturbances, a small band of Gungan warriors approached and surrounded the small group of outsiders. The warriors where high up on kaadu and carried long poles with a sharp end that snapped with electricity. JarJar called these elctapoles. One of the Gungans walked his kaadu into the ring. He was dressed much better then any other of the warriors there.  
  
"Hey day ho, Cap'n Tarpals, Mes a back!" JarJar announced. Captain Tarpals rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whys yous back, Binks?" he asked.  
  
"This a outlanders come to see Big Boss Nass," JarJar responded.   
  
"He no gonna be happy, Binks," Captain Tarpals said as he turned his Kaadu around. The whole group followed.  
  
They entered the high Tower Boardroom. In front of them was an extremely large Gungan. It was hard to imagine that he had ever been skinny like JarJar or any of the other Gungans around them. The big Gungan glared at the new comers.   
  
"Whats yous want Outlanders?" he asked. Qui-Gon then began to explain, with Dai-Aron's help, how they had happened to arrive to the large Gungan city. After they were done, the Gungan regarded them, still looking very upset.   
  
"Wes no like da Naboo," Boss Nass growled. "And dey no like us. Wes live in da swamp, and dem up der."   
  
"Your lives are joined together," Obi-Wan said. "You must see that when the army gets done with the Naboo, it'll come for you." Boss Nass looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Me think not. Da makcaneks no know wes here. Yous also should not know wes is here. Yous should not be here at all."  
  
"Then speed us on our way," Qui-Gon said before his patawan could make another comment. "Give us a transport and the quickest way to the Naboo capital." The Gungan thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay, wes give you a Bongo," he said. "And da quickest way to da Naboo is through the core," Boss Nass said with an evil smile.   
  
"Thank you," Qui-Gon said with a small bow. The Jedi turned away from the counsel.   
  
"Master," Obi-Wan said, "What's a Bongo?"  
  
"A transport, I hope," Qui-Gon said. The Jedi began to walk from the Boardroom. As they did, they passed by JarJar Binks who had two guards, one on each side and he was handcuffed.   
  
"Dat not good," he said. "Going though da core is certain death," Qui-Gon nodded his head toward the Gungan in acknowledgement and continued on. Deo-Onna suddenly looked at her Master sadly.  
  
"We can't just leave him here, can we?" she asked Dai-Aron in a whisper. Qui-Gon must have heard her because he suddenly stopped and turned back around. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, which caused Dai-Aron to give him an evil look, which he ignored.   
  
"We are short on time, Master," he said. Qui-Gon regarded his patawan for a moment.   
  
"Ah, my young apprentice, JarJar may be of use to us later," he said with a little smile. "You must learn to pay closer attention to the living Force." He then walked back into the middle of the room and got the attention of the Gungan counselors one more time. Dai-Aron moved to stand at Obi-Wan's side. They looked at each other a moment, then went back to see what Qui-Gon would do.  
  
"What will happen to our young Gungan friend here?" he asked Boss Nass, indicating JarJar. Boss Nass looked at Qui-Gon slightly alarmed.   
  
"He has broken the Nokombakee law and is to be punished," he answered after a moment. The Jedi looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Not too severely I hope, he has helped us well," Qui-Gon said smoothly. Boss Nass laughed.   
  
"Pounded to death, that one," he said smiling. This made JarJar look very uncomfortable.   
  
"Well, we'll need a navigator to help get us though the core to Theed," Qui-Gon said. "I have saved JarJar Binks and he now has life debt with me." The large Gungan looked from Qui-Gon to JarJar, looking very irritable.   
  
"Binks, Dis true? You have life debt to dis outlander?" JarJar nodded his head.  
  
"Y...yes sir," he said quietly. Boss Nass still looked undecided.  
  
"You must insist that he fulfills that debt," Qui-Gon said, waving his hand very subtlety, inflicting the Force upon the Gungan leader. Boss Nass thought it over. Suddenly he shook his head really hard spraying saliva all over the place. Dai-Aron was glad that she was not nearer. Being wet already, she had no desire to be showered in Gungan spit.   
  
"His life is yours," said Boss Nass. "Be gone." The guards removed the handcuffs from JarJar.  
  
"Let's go," Dai-Aron said and the little group left the Boardroom led by guards to where the Bongo was.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah. Now there is not so much going on, right? Geuss again. This just keeps getting intence. Okay. Who is tierd of my stupid comments? If you are. Please tell me and I'll stop. Other wise I'll keep doing it. MAH HA HA HA!!

..........

Chapter 6  
  
Dai-Aron stared ahead of them, watching as coral and other under sea things come into view of their headlights. She sat in-between Qui-Gon and Deo-Onna, her patawan on her right and Qui-Gon on her left. Obi-Wan and JarJar sat in front of her with Obi-Wan on the controls and JarJar giving them direction. Deo-Onna gazed out of the side window, watching bits of things that floated in the deep waters flash by. Things seemed pretty quiet. The core was dark and there were many deep crevasses. These seemed like really good places for dangerous animals to hide. Dai-Aron hoped that they would not run into any. She watched as Obi-Wan lunched himself onto the controls, moving among them easily. JarJar sat looking at his hands, mumbling to himself. Neither of them seemed happy with this arrangement. Suddenly Deo-Onna looked away from the window. She leaned across Dai-Aron a bit as she tried to look at JarJar.  
  
"Why were you banished, JarJar?" she asked, braking the uncomfortable silence. The Gungan looked up suddenly as though brought out of a trance.  
  
"Ah... tis a long story," He responded. "I'lls keep it short. Umm... Well... Mes a sorta, kinda clumsy."   
  
"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Obi-Wan asked in amassment. Deo-Onna had turned back to window, only half listening. She gasped at something she saw and turned to her master, trying hard to get her attention.  
  
"Master Dai-Aron," she said, pulling on her master's cloak sleeve. "You have to see this."  
  
"It will have to wait a moment," Dai-Aron said, trying to listen to JarJar's story.  
  
"But it's import..."  
  
THUD!! Something latched onto the back of the bongo and was pulling it backward.  
  
"I tried to tell you," Deo-Onna said as they all looked back to see what it was.   
  
"A Sea Killer!" JarJar screamed. He covered his face.   
  
"Full speed ahead, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said calmly. Obi-Wan did not need to be told twice. He pushed the controls forward and the little craft shot off, Sea Killer close behind. Suddenly it stopped its pursuit of them. All, except Obi-Wan, turned around to see the Sea Killer being eaten.  
  
"There's always a bigger fish," Qui-Gon said.   
  
"Ack! Dat's a Soudo Aqua Monster!" JarJar shouted. Again he covered his face and began insisting that they were all going to die. Deo-Onna swallowed hard and color drained a bit from her face. Yet the newest monster did not follow in pursuit. Obi-Wan pushed the controls again, trying to put more distance between them and the eating animal. Just then the lights in the little craft began to flicker and fade. The bongo was loosing power. Qui-Gon leaned over the pilot seat to help Obi-Wan with the control panel.  
  
"We're losing power, Master!" Obi-Wan said, a little nervous.   
  
"Stay calm," Qui-Gon said as he sat back down. "We're not in trouble yet."  
  
"Not yet!" JarJar shouted as Obi-Wan worked at getting the power back. "No power in here, monsters out der, whens yous thinkin' wes in trouble?!"   
  
Deo-Onna looked up at her master, worry on her face. Dai-Aron looked at her and gave her a reasserting smile.  
  
"It's alright. The Force will lead us through this," she said. Deo-Onna just nodded. Then the lights slowly came back on.  
  
"Powers back," Obi-Wan announced mater-a-faculty, as he took his position behind the controls. There was a universal sigh, until they saw the new problem that now stared at them, blinking from the headlights. There was a long beast with a long snout and spines that stuck out of its back. It sat with its mouth partly open, showing large pointy teeth. It was covered with hard scales and had crooked, sharp, clawed forelegs. JarJar screamed and put his arms up as though to defined himself from a blow.  
  
"A Colo Claw Fish!" He half screamed, half warned. "Do something!"   
  
"Relax," Qui-Gon said soothingly as he placed his hand on JarJar's shoulder. The Gungan went ridged for a few seconds and then collapsed into unconsciousness.   
  
"I think you over did it, Master Qui-Gon," Deo-Onna stated as Obi-Wan piloted the small craft wildly. It seemed that they had sunk into a tunnel when they lost power and they were now swimming out of it, the Colo Claw Fish in hot pursuit. They suddenly shot out of the tunnel and straight into the gaping mouth of the Soudo Aqua Monster. Luckily they caught it off guard and this gave Obi-Wan time to steer them out of its mouth again. The Colo Claw Fish also made this mistake, but it turned out to be a fatal one and the Soudo Aqua Monster got another snack. Obi-Wan added more power and they raced away as Dai-Aron and Deo-Onna worked on reviving JarJar. When he was awake, he led them the rest of the way through the core. This seemed to take a long time, but finally the bongo arose and popped up in a large body of water not too far from Theed. The top slide open and the occupants stood to have a look at their surroundings. Mountains could be seen in the distance and many fields surrounded them. They all left the bongo where it was and headed into the city of Theed.


	7. Chapter 7

I fear it will slow down from here. While you people get to enjoy the 7th chapter, I have to write the 8th and I hate to say it, but I'm haveing a bit of difficulty with it. I hope I can get past it soon. Untill then, READ AND REVIEW!!

.........

Chapter 7  
  
Upon entering the capital of the Naboo, they found one thing that was very unusual, the silence. The only thing they could hear was the sound of the splashing of the fountains that were located in different areas around the city and the distant roar of the surrounding waterfalls, plus the odd clanking of the patrolling droids. Many just patrolled the city, while others where leading hostages to different places. The Jedi watched a specific group of droid led hostages. In that group could be seen Queen Amidala, her handmaidens and many others.   
  
"We have to get to them," Dai-Aron said, looking through her par of holobinoculars. There was urgency in her voice. Qui-Gon looked about him. He looked around at the way they had just come and saw that there was an ally behind the building that they were using as a hiding place.   
  
"This way," he said and began to run around the back, the others not far behind. They went down many back streets and ally ways, until they found an over pass that the party of droids and hostages were sure to go under. They watched from the cover of the shadows as the group approached. When they felt that the party was in position, The Jedi, and the unsuspecting Gungan, leapt down from their hiding place and the droids were destroyed in a matter of seconds. The Naboo bodyguards that were with the Queen and her handmaidens grabbed the fallen weapons and followed the Jedi into a new place of hiding. The Queen looked her rescuers over.   
  
"To whom do I owe this acquaintance?" She asked.  
  
"We are the Ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor," Qui-Gon said. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my patawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. My partner is Master Dai-Aron Windu and her patawan Deo-Onna." When each person was introduced to the Queen, they gave her a little bow.  
  
"It seems that your negotiations have failed, Ambassador," the Queen said. Dai-Aron's mouth twitched slightly when she said this, but no one seemed to have seen it.  
  
"The negotiations never took place," Qui-Gon stated. "Your Highness it is essential that we contact the Republic," he added.   
  
"We can't," stated an old man with long white hair and a long white beard and mustache. "All of our communications have been knocked out," Dai-Aron looked at this superficial man. He looked familiar. Then it clicked. He was known as Governor Sio Bibble. He had been in many a report for this mission.   
  
Suddenly alarms started going off. Qui-Gon turned to a dark skinned man that was obviously a man of military. He was wearing what looked to be a caption's uniform. His name was embroidered on his chest. It read Caption Panaka.  
  
"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked him. The caption nodded. "We have the Queen's transport. It does not have ant weapons, but it does have a strong shield." He began to lead the way to the main hanger. When they got there, they all looked closely at how the droids where placed about the hanger. Some were patrolling around ships and though out the hanger, while others stood guard over the pilots and others whom were working in the hanger at the time of the invasion.  
  
"What do we do?" Queen Amidala asked.  
  
"You'll have to come to Coruscant with us," said Qui-Gon. Amidala shook her head.  
  
"Thank you Ambassador, but my place is with my people."  
  
"They surly will kill you if you stay," Dai-Aron said.  
  
"They wouldn't! She's too valuable to kill," Sio Bibble stated, moving to the Queen's side. "They need her to sign a treaty that would allow the Trade Federation's invasion to be legal," he added. Qui-Gon looked at all that were gathered there in turn and then back to the Queen.  
  
"There is something else going on here. The situation is not what it seems. The Federation's movements are highly illogical. My instincts tell me that they will try to destroy you," he informed. There was a stunned silence for several moments. Finally Sio Bibble turned to the Queen.   
  
"I'll stay behind and do what I can, Your Highness, but you must leave..." The Queen brought her hand up to stop the rest. She then turned to her handmaidens and had a quick conference with them. Then she selected four of them to accompany her to Coruscant and embraced those that were staying. Panaka chose a few guards to stay with the governor and the rest of the handmaidens. Then the now even smaller group of four Jedi, the Queen, four handmaidens, a Gungan, Caption Panaka and the rest of the guards made for the Queen's transport. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan and Dai-Aron a side-glance.   
  
"We'll be in need of a pilot," he said out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"We're on it," Obi-Wan said as he and Dai-Aron broke away from the group.  
  
"Master..." Deo-Onna started to say.  
  
"Help get the others safely to the ship, Deo-Onna," Dai-Aron said. The two made their way to where the hostages were being held. They hid among some crates waiting for the opportunity to set the hostages free from the surrounding Droids.   
  
"This is what we've been training for," Dai-Aron whispered to her love. Obi-Wan smiled at her. She could see the excitement in his eyes. The two had been training along side each other for a wile now and had gotten really good at predicting each other's moves. They even could connect through the Force making it seem as though they fought like one.   
  
Soon their chance came.  
  
"Hey," said the monotone voice of a Droid Caption. "Stop where you are." The convoy had been stopped.   
  
"I am an Ambassador of the Republic. I must get these people on a transport and take them to Coruscant."  
  
"Where are you taking them?" the droid asked.  
  
"To Coruscant," Qui-Gon repeated.  
  
"Uh, that does not compute. Uh, you're under arrest!" The Queen and the others quickly headed toward the Queen's transport as Qui-Gon and Deo-Onna ignited their lightsabers.   
  
"Now's our chance," Obi-Wan whispered to his love. They leapt from their hiding place as one. This distracted the droids that were trying to arrest Qui-Gon and the rest, giving Qui-Gon and Deo-Onna a chance to strike. There was pure pandemonium for several seconds. Soon Qui-Gon and Deo-Onna had the convoy running toward the ship. Once they were safely aboard, Obi-Wan and Dai-Aron followed with the pilot and crew needed to fly the ship. They had lost a few of the Queen's guards, but other then that, all were uninjured. The pilot quickly took his place. He soon had the transport in the air. Once they left the hanger, Qui-Gon and the other Jedi were on the bridge.   
  
"Thanks for your help back there," said the pilot.  
  
"Don't thank us yet," Qui-Gon said, "We still have to get though the blockade."  
  
"Right," the pilot responded. "What do we do about these big boys?"  
  
"Just keep the ship on course," Qui-Gon responded. He then turned and regarded the Gungan that was poking at things. "I suggest that you stay out of trouble," he said. Then he walked over to Obi-Wan. "Keep an eye on him," he said quietly to his patawan. Obi-Wan nodded to his master and Qui-Gon headed back to the pilot's side.   
  
"Put that down," Obi-Wan said to JarJar as he wrenched something out of the Gungan's hands and put it back where it belong. Then Obi-Wan pulled JarJar away and shoved him into some compartment.   
  
"Stay there," he said, and then acted as though he was about to leave. Suddenly he turned back around. "And don't touch anything." Then closed the compartment door on JarJar. Obi-Wan turned to walk to the back of the ship where the Queen was to see if everyone was okay. He then saw Dai-Aron coming from there. He smiled at her as she approached him.  
  
"Everything set back there?" he asked. Dai-Aron nodded her head. Then he looked down the hall behind her. "Where's Deo-Onna?"   
  
"Oh she asked if she could stay back there and I told her she could, so she's talking with the handmaidens," she answered. "Where is JarJar?" she asked. Obi-Wan suddenly looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Lets just say he's somewhere safe," he answered.  
  
"Obi," Dai-Aron said looking angry, "What did you do with him?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes wide, trying hard to look innocent.   
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Just then there was a violent tremor and the ship rocked, knocking Dai-Aron off balance. She fell forward, straight into Obi-Wan's arms. When the ship righted it's self, Dai-Aron straightened.   
  
"You okay?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped Dai-Aron back onto her feet.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she responded. "I'm going to check on the Queen and her handmaidens,"   
  
"Alright, I'll go to the bridge to see what is going on," Obi-Wan responded. Dai-Aron nodded her head. The both turned and went separate ways as the ship shook.   
  
JarJar stood in a small rectangular room. In there with him were five R2 astromech droids. They struck JarJar's curiosity. He looked at them closer and they appeared to not be activated. He went over to the nearest one, which was bright red. He tapped its domed shape head. It made a hollow sound. Suddenly its head popped up off of it's round body. JarJar jumped back from the droid, startled by the sudden movement. Yet his curiosity persisted and he approached it once again. He began to pull at the droid's elevated head.   
  
"Dis opens?" he asked out loud as he pulled harder. "Das Dis... opps!" The Gungan fell backward as the head popped off. Wires sizzled and popped and many springs flew everywhere. JarJar quickly tried to put the head back on. After many seconds of trying to screw the head on, he gave up and just let it sit on the droid's cylinder body. "Oh boys, oh boys," he was not happy at all about where he was, but he was scared to leave out of the fear of what Obi-Wan would do to him if he was caught out of the small compartment. Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the ship, knocking JarJar to the floor. He crawled to a corner of the room and sat there. Several more explosions sounded and the ship rocked. "Dis bad."   
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion, louder then any of the others. The ship seemed to spin out of control. JarJar was thrown against a pole, which he clung to for dear life. When the ship was under control again, the droids came to life and rolled to the turbolift and where shot out of the ship.   
  
Else where on the ship Dai-Aron was with Deo-Onna and the other passengers. They had just experienced the ship spinning out of control.   
  
"What was that?" the Queen asked as she got up from where she had been thrown to the floor, with the help of two of her handmaidens.  
  
"It seems that we where hit, your Highness," one of the two handmaidens, Padame, stated. Others that had been thrown to the floor slowly picked themselves up and helped others.   
  
"Deo-Onna, go to the bridge and see what happened. Report back to me as soon as to can," Dai-Aron said as she helped one of the handmaidens back on her feet.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"And be careful, there may be more hits."  
  
"I will be, Master." She then raced off to the bridge.  
  
"She sure is a sweet girl," the handmaiden that was now standing at Dai-Aron's side said.  
  
"That she is," Dai-Aron agreed. "I just hope that I can train her well," she added. She looked at the handmaiden, who smiled at the young Jedi Knight.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," the handmaiden reassured. Dai-Aron gave her a small smile and nodded.   
  
Not much longer Deo-Onna came back.   
  
"Yes we have been hit, but they sent out a group of astromech droids for repairs and we will soon be out of the blockade," She announced. "Qui-Gon told me to tell you not to worry, your Majesty." Queen Amidala smiled down at the little girl.  
  
"Thank you Deo-Onna, but I am not worried."  
  
Obi-Wan rushed onto the bridge, just after the Wheeling of the ship.   
  
"What's going on, Master?" he asked. Qui-Gon turned to his apprentice from his position beside the pilot, Ric Olie.  
  
"We've been hit," Qui-Gon answered. Just then Deo-Onna entered the bridge, out of breath.  
  
"Master Dai-Aron wants me to see what has happened and to report back to her."  
  
"As I was just telling Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon continued, "We have been hit. One of the laser shots got through the shield. We have sent out the astromech droids for repairs. Tell Dai-Aron that," Qui-Gon said. "You can tell the Queen that as well." Deo-Onna nodded. She turned to leave. "Oh, and Deo-Onna, tell the Queen not to worry. We will be through the blockade soon," he added.  
  
"Okay," Deo-Onna said and she ran from the room.   
  
After she was gone, the two Jedi brought their attention back to the screen that showed the droids trying to repair the shield generator. There were only four out there because JarJar had sabotaged one on accident. As the droids were busy, those in the cockpit noticed that the Trade Federation was sending out Starfighters. They flew about the Queen's transport as the sleek ship tried to hide close to the huge Federation ship. They all watched as the four droids were slowly shot down one by one. Soon only one droid was left. It was a blue and white droid. He worked quickly as the black robotic Starfighters shot about him. Suddenly the cockpit got lighter and they heard the sound of something powering up.  
  
"The shields are back online!" Ric Olie announced with a smile. "That little droid did it!" He pushed the thrusters all the way and they shot out of there, leaving the beautiful, emerald plaint of Naboo and the Trade Federation blockade behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Well look! I finaly got the next chapter up! yay for me. Only took me a hundred years. Oh before I forget.

Disclamer: Nothing of the Star Wars books/movies or anything by George Lucas or Terry Brooks, who wrote episode 1 (which is very good if I say so myself), belongs to me.

so I forgot on the first chapter. better late then never eh? I think I'll add one to the first chapter. If I can figure out how to do it heh heh. Ok now read! and GO!! 123 GO!!

Chapter 8

The R2 droid was now safely back in its place. Ric Olie looked at the damage that the ship had taken. Obi-Wan was next to him. Qui-Gon and Caption Panaka stood behind them, waiting for a report.  
"Well, we wont be going far," Ric Olie was saying as Dai-Aron walked in.  
"And why is that?" she asked. The others turned to regard her. Ric Olie continued.  
"The hyperdrive is leaking and we don't have enough power to make it to Coruscant."  
"We'll have to land some where and repair it," Qui-Gon said. "What's out there?" he asked. Ric Olie punched a button on the consul and a hologram of the star chart appeared. They all leaned over it. Dai-Aron paled slightly when she figured out the only chose that made sense. She backed away. No one seemed to notice her sudden stress. It was Obi-Wan who announced the answer.  
"Here, Master," he said. He pointed out an area of space, not too far way. The computer zoomed in on the system and soon a tan colored plaint came into view. "Tatooine. It's small and out of the way. It will have what we need. Also the Trade Federation has no presence there."  
"How can you be sure?" Asked Panaka.  
"It's controlled by the Hutts," Dai-Aron informed. They all looked her, just remembering that she had been there. She stood in the shadows looking out one of the side view ports. The other two Jedi in the room could feel how hard she was masking her sudden stress. Everyone else just thought she was stating a fact. Suddenly she left the room. Obi-Wan looked at his master. Qui-Gon looked grimly back at his patawan. "The Hutts?" Ric Olie said, astonished.  
"It's risky," Qui-Gon said, "But it's the only chose we have."  
Captain Panaka did not like the idea. "You can't take the Queen there! The Hutts are ruffians, slavers! If they were to find out who she was..."  
"It would be the same as if we landed on a plaint that was inhabited by the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon said quickly. "But the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage." Panaka acted as though he was going to say more, but thought better of it. Qui-Gon turned to Ric Olie. "Set a course for Tatooine," he said. Then he turned to Obi-Wan. "We had no chose. She knows that," he said quietly.  
"Master Mace Windu will not be happy," Obi-Wan stated.  
"He'll understand that we had no chose. Besides, it's time that she remembered." There was a slight pause, then. "Go to her and give her comfort, but remember she has to get through this. We will be there to help her as much as we can."  
"Yes, Master." Then Obi-Wan left.  
  
Dai-Aron sat in a small room where she could sit by herself. She sat on a bench along one wall with her knees clinched to her chest. Fear and slight sadness filled her. She knew why her adopted father did not want her to go to Tatooine for fear that the memories would posses her and she would want vengeance for the death of her parents, and in turn send her on a path to the Dark Side. Dai-Aron sighed and laid her head against her knees. Deo-Onna was walking down the hallway to the bridge to see what was going on. Suddenly she felt a wave of pain through the Force. She followed the wave to a door. She then a pushed the button and the door stood open. Dai-Aron turned her head to see who opened the door. When she saw who it was, she gave her apprentice a small smile and held her hand out to her.  
"I felt your pain, Master. What's wrong?" Deo-Onna said walking over to her master and taking her out stretched hand. "It's hard to say, my patawan. There is a lot that I don't understand," Dai-Aron said. Deo-Onna looked at her Master, confused. Dai-Aron looked at her and laughed slightly. "You don't even know what I'm talking about!"  
"I want to know," Deo-Onna said. "Tell me everything."  
"That's the thing," Dai-Aron said, frustrated. "I don't know everything." Deo-Onna looked at her master questioning. Dai-Aron's face softened a bit. "I wish I could tell you about my past but the story is long and grim, not to mention incomplete." "My past is pretty bad," Deo-Onna said. She was about to say more but was interrupted.  
"At least you can remember your parents," said a voice. The two girls looked up as Obi-Wan walked from the shadows of the doorway. Dai-Aron stood up and let Obi-Wan embrace her. She felt so safe in his arms, but then he pulled away. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek before fully pulling away. They all sat down again.  
"What's going on?" Deo-Onna asked, quite confused. Obi-Wan looked at Dai-Aron.  
"You haven't told her about where we are landing?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"I was just about to when you came," Dai-Aron said. "Well excuse my interruption," Obi-Wan said. "Please continue," he added smiling. Dai-Aron shook her head and then turned to her patawan.  
"Anyway, Deo-Onna, we are not going straight to Coruscant. That is what all this is about."  
"Why not?" Deo-Onna asked.  
"Because when we were flying through the blockade," Obi-Wan said, "Our hyperspace generator was damaged and it is now leaking."  
"We now don't have enough fuel to make it to Coruscant. So we are landing on a near by planet called Tatooine for repairs," Dai-Aron finished.  
"And what does this have to do with my master's past?" Deo-Onna asked. Dai-Aron sighed and gestured for Obi-Wan to continue for her. Obi-Wan looked at the woman he loved with sympathy and turned to her patawan.  
"Because Dai was born there," he said. Deo-Onna looked surprised but she quickly covered it. Deo-Onna crossed her arms and tried to look as though this was nothing new.  
"And this is a big deal because..." she said. This made both of the older Jedi smile.  
"Because my father fears that the memories of my brief childhood on Tatooine will come back to me and that they may make me want to do things against the Jedi code," Dai-Aron explained.  
"Like what?" Deo-Onna asked, forgetting to mask her emotions. "Like take vengeance against those that killed my parents." Deo-Onna looked up at her master in awe. "Do you remember your parents' death?" she asked. Dai-Aron protruded her lips and shook her head as though to clear it.  
"I see them as though looking at holophotos of them. I can see them gazing down on me with smiles. I also see them before... during their last moments with me." She sighed again and looked up at the other two as though coming out of a trance. "But that is all. Just snippets of their faces."  
"That's sad," Deo-Onna said. Dai-Aron nodded. "Master Windu fears that once I land on the planet that the memories will come back and that seeing the way my parents died I might do something irrational."  
There was a silence between the three of them as this all sunk in.  
"Well what ever happens, I just want you to know that I am here for you and I will help you through this the best I can," Obi-Wan said breaking the silence. "Me too," Deo-Onna said. She then gave her master a hug. Obi-Wan gave her one as well. Right as Obi-Wan and Dai-Aron broke their embrace, Qui-Gon walked by. He stopped at the door with a slight frown on his face. Dai-Aron's face suddenly got hot, and she quickly hid her face from Qui-Gon as she composed herself. "We are needed in the Queen's chamber," Qui-Gon said as Dai-Aron turned back to him. When she faced him, he looked as serious as ever, but Dai-Aron could see amusement in his eyes and felt it flow off of him lightly through the force. Dai-Aron felt her face start to get hot again, but Qui-Gon said something before She could feel too embarrassed. "We are to be with Captain Panaka when the report is given."  
Dai-Aron looked at Obi-Wan. Then back at Qui-Gon. She sighed. "Alright," She said. "Lets go." She then walked past Qui-Gon out into the hall. Obi-Wan followed her. When he walked out the door, he looked up at his master, though he paused for only a second, before following Dai-Aron down the hall in the direction of the Queen's camber. Deo-Onna stopped at Qui-Gon's side. The four of them walked in silence the whole way there.  
Panaka was telling the Queen about the little droid that saved the ship when they entered. "This little droid managed to get the shields back on line which in turn gave us enough time to escape the blockade," Panaka was saying.  
"He is to be commended. What is his number?" "Rtoo- Detoo, Your Highness." "Padame,"  
"Yes my lady?" "Take this droid and clean it up." Padame moved from the queen's side and stood next to the little droid. "Continue Caption," the Queen said. Panaka hesitated before continuing.  
"Because we took damage when escaping the blockade, it is of great importance that we land somewhere for repairs." He then stopped. When it became apparent that he did not wish to continue, Qui-Gon took up the slack, covering the slight pause well.  
"So we are now headed for a remote planet called Tatooine," he said. "It is a part of a system that is totally beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. Also we will be able to find the things we need to make the repairs that are necessarily to continued our journey to Coruscant."  
"I must say, My Lady, that I do not agree with the Jedi on this. Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts and they are slavers, gangsters..."  
"It's our only choice," Dai-Aron interrupted. She had more force in her voice then she meant and it made her sound overly annoyed. She felt embarrassed as all attention was given to her. She could see much surprise on many of their faces. "You must trust me on this, Your Highness," Qui-Gon said softly, drawing attention back to him.  
"Must I...?" Queen Amidala looked to her handmaidens. She stopped at Padame who had seemed to have forgotten what she had been asked to do. It looked as though she gave the Queen a small nod before going back to R2D2 and leading him out of the room. Amidala looked about the room before looking back at the Jedi. "Our lives are in your hands, Master Jedi," she said to both Qui-Gon and Dai-Aron. The Jedi bowed. So it was settled as much as Panaka did not like it. They would continue for Tatooine.

So what do you think of this new chapter? PLEASE REVEW!! I only got two and one sucks (no ofence to those that wrote it). I hope to have the next chapter up sooner then I had this one. untill next time!


	9. chapter 9

Finaly I got this chapter done!!! sorry that it's a bit short. It was ariganaly part of chapter 8 but I thought that would be extreamaly long so I made this a separet chapter. Anyway, now it's time for you to read!! Now read. Oh and please, please, PLEASE review!!! I want feedback!!

Chapter 9

JarJar had gotten quite tired of being in that small room with the astromech droids with nothing to do. Yet he was afraid of what Obi-Wan might do to him if he were to find that JarJar had left the small, cramped room. But in the end his curiosity once again got the better of him and her soon had the door out of the room partly open to see if anyone was out in the hall. When seeing no one, he made up his mind and left the room behind. He made his way through the ship, moving away from the cockpit, which is were he thought the Jedi to be. He crept through the lower areas of the ship. In one of the rooms, he saw Padme cleaning the R2 droid that had saved the ship. Deo-Onna was with her, keeping the young handmaiden company while she labored. "Hey day ho!" JarJar said rather loudly. The two girls jumped a bit at the suddenness of his entrance. "Sorry," he apologized, looking a bit embarrassed. Padme smiled at the odd Gunman.  
"It's okay," she said and continued her work. Deo-Onna smiled at JarJar as well.  
"I saw a oilcan back der. Yous be wanting it?" JarJar asked. "That would be very nice," said Padme, thankful for the offer. "This little guy is really dirty." JarJar left and soon came back with the oilcan in hand. He sat with the two girls and the three of them talked for quite a while. It came to a point when they could hear two people arguing as they walked down the hallway. "It could not be helped. There was no other planet that we could have made it to," said a deep male voice. "Mace Windu will not be happy about this. You know he does not want me there," responded a female voice.  
"He did not want you there until he though you ready to deal with it." It seemed as though they had stopped in the middle of the hall. The three in the room could not help but hear.  
"And when am I ready, Obi-Wan? Is it some age? When I've turned 19 I'm suddenly ready to deal with it?" "Dai, no one ever said that there was an age that you would be ready. It's more when you feel ready." Obi-Wan paused there. Then, "Your father thought you'd be ready after the Trials," he added. "What if I don't think that I am ready?" Dai-Aron asked. Obi-Wan did not respond to this right away. He sighed.  
"I feel you don't have much of a chose right now," he said. It sounded like Dai-Aron walked away from him. "But I also feel that you are more ready then you think you are," he said. Dai-Aron had stopped walking as though Obi-Wan had grabbed her arm. "It's just…" Dai-Aron paused, searching for the right words. "It's just that I'm so frightened," she said at a near whisper. "I know, and you mustn't let that fear conquer you," "Yes I know," Dai-Aron responded. She knew very well what path fear would lead her down. She sighed heavily. "Besides Deo-Onna and I are here to help you. Qui-Gon will do what he can to help as well." Deo-Onna, who had been listening with the others in the room, had straightened slightly at the mention of her name. She then heard the two Jedi walk down the hall. Deo-Onna watched them pass by. When they where gone, she turned back to where Padme was cleaning R2D2. Padme seemed to have been watching Deo-Onna. She smiled at the young girl. Deo-Onna smiled back, but she soon became lost in other thoughts and paid no attention to what Padme and JarJar were saying. Obi-Wan and Dai-Aron had changed conversation topics now as the walked into the cockpit. Before them they could see a small, tan, planet that was Tatooine.  
"Obi-Wan, Let the Queen know that we will be entering the atmosphere soon," Qui-Gon said. "Yes, Master," Obi-Wan responded. He then left, giving Dai-Aron a quick, reassuring smile on the way. "So that's Tatooine," Said Dai-Aron, staring at the planet as though it were some evil thing. "Yes," said Qui-Gon, laying a hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. "Let the Force be your guide. I feel it has led us here for a reason. I sense that you are more then ready to face what is up ahead." Dai-Aron gave him a weak smile. Not much longer after, Obi-Wan and Deo-Onna entered the Cockpit. "Everyone is ready for the landing, Master," Obi-Wan said.  
"Very good," Qui-Gon said as his patawan walked to his side. Deo-Onna stood next to her master. Dai-Aron put her arm around it and gave her a tight squeeze before letting out a large sigh. They watched, as the desert planet got closer.

I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I dont know how much I like the whole memory think with Dai-Aron but it gets better. This was just introdusing it and this is much better then what I first had. heh heh. please R&R.


End file.
